I Didn't Want To Be A Pirate
by 12tailedninja-demon
Summary: "No." "Why not?" He asked. "Simple, I don't want to be a pirate." "But if I'm gonna be the king of pirates, then I'll need a crew." I looked at him. "Then ask somebody that wants to follow a brat like you." I told him. I never did get what I wanted. OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**EUREKA D. DIAS**_

Kami, have I ever have done something to offend you? Please, let me know about it. I don't really have the time to deal with this otherwise. Seriously, why? Why did you just place an innocent fruit there? On my plate. When I was eating. Once again, what did I do? I really recommend you take socialization classes. I'm pretty sure you're lacking in that area.

I came back from that shitty town. Thank goodness, it was the weekend, still, who Invented workdays? Oh yeah, those guys. As in "we need to annoy those lazy people in This world." Yeah, them. I yawned. I sure was tired. As always. I went to my bed, and Well, went to sleep. Nothing, you know epic.

"Hey! Luffy! You need to pay for that!" someone shouted. "Mph! Ph!" a muffled voice. Not again. That brat. I groaned. Turning, and staying under the warm blankets. I glared at The alarm clock, it doesn't do its job. It was 9:00 in the morning. Damn those energy Drinks. Making rabid children. Not that I know they drink it. Still, damn it all. I removed the blankets off my body, and sat up. Stretching like a sleepy cat, while yawning, I was fully awake now. "Damn brat! You need to pay!" I smirked. That was the mayor, poor guy. "Mph!" oh, that. That was the town's clown. At least in my head. His name was Monkey D. Luffy. I sighed. I waddled my way into my bathroom, to dress up and wash Myself.

"I'm gonna be pirate king!" Luffy said irritated. "Hey, hey. Calm down. Here have this apple juice." the older red haired pirate said. The little boy took the cup, still frowning at being looked down upon. He had wild black hair, with charcoal eyes to match. He gulped down the cup, the older man couldn't hold it in afterwards. "Hahaha! Only little kids drink apple juice!" he slapped his lap. Luffy's face turned bright red from anger and embarrassment. I shook my head. "Damn you shanks!" he yelled. The rest of shank's pirate group laughed. The barmaid giggled. I sighed. 97 times that this same scene happened in front of me. I cut my pancake into half, folding it, adding more syrup, except since I wasn't paying attention I ate something very disgusting. Trying to spit it out, Mr. lucky- brings- bad- luck called my name. "Dias! You still have to do that match." Surprised, I accidently swallowed the thing. I blenched. I went into a coughing fit. "Hey, hey, hey! Are you alright?" Mr. lucky asked. Damn him, always bringing bad luck to anyone thus his nickname. He gasped. "Uh, do you even know what you're eating?" frowning, I looked down at whatever the hell almost made me puke. It was an awkward looking fruit, if it was even a fruit. 'WOAH!" Shanks exclaimed. "You…you just ate a devil fruit!" oh, so it was a fruit…wait. "WHAT!" I shouted. While everyone was looking at me, Luffy occupied himself. I didn't bother though. I had my own little issue to deal with. I immediately went into panic mode. "Bleh, this is disgusting!" everyone meant to only give a glance, but ended up staring. Well shit, Luffy also ate one of those weird fruits. "LUFFY! DID YOU EAT THAT?" shanks asked hoping he would say no, "Yeah, it doesn't taste that great." I face palmed, shanks attempted to make Luffy spit it out, but failed. "Tsk" Ha-ha shanks was pissed, oh wait but I'm screwed. Forget that I thought that. He seemed upset also, "Listen up Luffy, Dias. You two will never be able to swim, ever again." Huh? I didn't know that. Now is the perfect time to panic. Yep, I'll be gone for a while. I fainted.

* * *

><p>Waking up after all that was not as easy as it seemed. I mean I ate a damn devil fruit! That was bad news and don't you dare say it's not. Are you a champion swimmer?<p>

…..

That's what I thought. Now I might as well just quit the whole thing. I sighed. "Why the hell was that even there?" I mumbled to myself. Someone really please tell me I'm dreaming. "Sadly, your not." I jumped from my bed. Did I just say that out loud? I looked at a red- haired man; he was sitting in a chair. I frowned, was this guy watching me the whole time? Wait, I thought I was in the resturarant. I took a closer look and realized that this was Shanks. "What do you want brat?" and no, I'm not older than Shanks, I call everyone that whether they are older, younger, of a higher rank, or my age, they are all brats. He laughed, "You will never change will you." I stared at him. "Brings me back to when you were still a-"

"Stop." I said forcedly. He shut his mouth. He looked away, ashamed. "You won't be able to hide it for much longer. You do realize that right? When they find out about you, even I probably won't be much help." I looked away. "I know that. Still they haven't shown any signs of knowing." He sighed.

"I never wanted to be one in the first place." I said quietly.

"I know." he said softly. "I know."

The door slammed open. Startled both shanks and I looked at the open door. "Join my crew!" Luffy yelled. I looked in surprise at the brat. Crew? Shanks looked around nervously. "Hell no, brat." I answered right away. Luffy didn't lose his determination though. "Be my Nakama!" I stood up, and turned away. Keeping my anger in check. "Look brat. You don't give that name to everyone that you meet. How do you know I'm trust- worthy?" I asked. "If you do that to people, you won't get far in life." I saw the kid from the corner of my eye. "I know that. It's just that you are trust- worthy." I couldn't handle the situation anymore. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. I was about to slap Luffy, but Shanks had caught my arm. "Luffy, now is not a good time." Shanks told him. Luffy stepped back. He nodded sadly, and left feeling guilty. "You can let go now, Shanks." I said agitated. He glared at me. "What's your problem?" he said angrily. "I understand from your past and all, but Luffy's just an idiot." I tugged at my arm. He tightened his grip though. "You don't have to slap him." He continued. I glared, "Shut up brat." I told him. His eyes softened, maybe because he knew me for so long, or because I always called him that. I cannot tell. He let go, and left. Closing the door behind him. Distressed, I laid down on my bed. Not even knowing that I feel asleep

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? i hope i kept the characters in check...i really have no idea if i did a good job... so yeah, Eureka D. Dias is a girl, with a troubled past. that I won't reveal till later... like how when One Piece first started... they showed Luffy's past in like... episode four? well for me i'll put in like... the third chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just have to say that the first part is a flashback, so yeah. Enjoy yourself is what I want to say.

Previously: _Distressed, I laid down on my bed. Not even knowing that I feel asleep._

_It was burning. The house was burning. I should be sad, but I... I'm happy? I hadn't meant for it to go this way. I looked at the three girls, all older than me. They nervously stared back. I looked all around us. All of the houses, fire. There were already dead bodies, I had no idea what was going on. All wanted to have was freedom, instead all these lives... no, I don't want to think about it. I didn't want to be weak in front of people who are looking up to me for a way out. A way to freedom. I turned back my attention to the girls, the oldest raised her arms towards me. Her name was "Boa Hancock," I dug into my pockets letting my silver hair cover my blue eyes. Taking out a bunch of keys, I started to unlock their cuffs. It would make it harder to leave if people knew they were slaves._

I woke up, panting and shuddering. I hated it. I hated having memories of my past. It was always a different one, I had it at least 4 times a month. Shaking my head, I got rid of the memories, for now anyways. I glanced at my alarm clock, it was noon time. Yawning, I got off my Purple bed. I then remembered my attitude towards Luffy. I was disappointed in myself, what Shanks told me was true. Luffy was just a kid. I didn't have any reason, not even my excuse from my past would cut it. I decided that I was to apologize to that brat the moment I see him. Nodding to myself, I got ready to go outside.

The scene that I got was one that I really did not wish to see. I was at the docks, watching a scene literally unfold in front of me. A gruesome one at that. Because almost every island that I've ever been to has their own sea monster, the bandit that was on a boat... got swallowed whole by the sea monster of this island. Something, a person maybe fell into the ocean. I just stared, it... it was Luffy! 'He can't swim.' Was all I thought as I prepared to save him. I was going to use my Devil's fruit, "HANG ON, LUFFY! I'M COMING!" I shouted. I wasn't going to make it in time, though. The sea monster. It was going to eat Luffy too. "SHIT!" I yelled. The sea monster attacked Luffy. "Luffy!" I screamed.

The next sight brought a breath of relief to me. Holding Luffy was a red- haired man. There was only one red head I knew in this world. It was Shanks. "Thank god." I mumbled to myself. I smiled and waved at hem as they came closer. But once I could get a better view, I saw Luffy crying. And I could see why. The place where Shanks' left shoulder was supposed to be was just a bloody mess, his arm was gone. It was in the stomach of the sea monster now.

~One week later~

LUFFY POV

I didn't want Shanks to leave. I was standing at the top of the dock steps. not wanting him to forget, "I will be the pirate King and one day I'll have a crew that beat even yours!" There I said it. Shanks smiled. "Then you should keep this until that day," he took off his straw hat placing it onto my black shaggy hair. "Keep it safe, it's my treasure that I'm giving to you." I knew that. I knew how serious Shanks was. I couldn't hold it, I started to cry. Thankfully the hat was covering my face.

NORMAL POV

I completely forgot to apologize to Luffy. I didn't want to interupt their moment though... oh the hell with it. Walking towards Luffy I saw tears slipping off his cheeks, I gave a small smile. "Hey, brat!" Luffy snapped out of his little moment. He managed a glare to give me, ignoring it I kneeled so I was his height. "I just wanted to say, that even though your annoying," He stared at me. "And short may I add," Cue pout. "I'm sorry for the other day, brat." He smiled. "Nah, your just an old lady, you were just angry!" I faultered in my smile, I ended up glaring at him, "I'm not old." I said. Shanks and his crew left laughing their asses off. I hate to admit it, but I just lost to a 6 year old. "Well, your just a brat, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He frowned. Maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 11 years later...

Previously: _"Well, your just a brat, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He frowned. Maybe not._

"No." "Why not?" He asked. "Simple, I don't want to be a pirate." "But if I'm going to be the King of Pirates, then I'll need a crew." I looked at him. "Then ask somebody that wants to follow a brat like you." I told him.

I was sitting at the dock trying to enjoy the view, but what can I say? He sure is persistent, that's what. He's been asking me this since I ate this damn Devil's fruit...11 years ago! Not only I don't want to be a pirate, but I sure as hell am not following someone 10 years younger than me. Luffy had been training himself for his devil's fruit powers for like what? 10 years. Me you ask? Why, Shucks! I stopped when I finally got into full force, I didn't even bother with the rest. Hey! It's not as if I'm gonna go around beating up powerful people! Unlike this brat. Although I am saddened to say, I never had things go the way I would have liked.

"Luffy!" A voice that I would come to hate later on, called. Luffy looked at the brat that called his name. At this time my eyes were closed so I didn't know, didn't care in other words to see who this 'brat' was. Big mistake #1. "Uh-oh, Grandpa?"Luffy said uncertainly. I nearly choked on air, "Grandpa?" I repeated. I decided that I might as well see who it was. Big mistake #2. To say I was satisfied with what I saw was an understatement. After all, Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. But I was not satisfied. Standing in front of me, was Garp The Hero. Oh, I know because of my situation I make sure I know who the top ranking people of the government are. Garp, being a Vice Admiral means that of course I know him. Also he was called 'The hero' which means something. He was pissed off by the looks of it, but I wasn't paying attention to that, just the fact that he was here. I gasped. 'Is he here for me?' I didn't pay attention though, as I got up and ran. 'I'm not going to go back.' I thought. "Good idea, Dia!" Luffy was running next to me. I blinked at him. Why was he running too?

"LUFFY!" Garp yelled after us. "I made a raft to use to escape." Luffy told me as we ran together. All I could think of the moment was to get as far away as possible from Garp. "Whatever, brat." I said. Big mistake #3. Never ever, run away with an idiot. You won't ever enjoy the consequences. I heard footsteps behind us, telling me that Garp was pursuing us. I pushed myself to run faster. As fast as I could manage without making myself fall. Once both Luffy, and I reached the edge of the dock, we jumped. Gracefully, if I do say so myself, we landed into a boat one that didn't seem well crafted. Ignoring the boat's condition, I unfurled the sail, while Luffy was busy trying to paddle away as far as possible.

"LUFFY! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE!" Garp yelled. I nervously stared into Garp's eyes. "Grandpa! I'm gonna be the pirate King!" Luffy shouted back. "I already have a Nakama too!" he sounded like he got meat. And trust me, that's saying something. Wait... by Nakama... he doesn't mean me does he? I looked around, seeing that it was only Luffy and me, I started panicking. I swear I felt like I was being burned by Garp's hateful and pissed off glare. I gave him a nervous smile. "Heh heh, I can explain this." I squeaked. "YOU BETTER KEEP HIM ALIVE! OR ELSE!" Garp raised his fist at me. I shrunck back. "N-NO PROBLEM!" I said. I really hate my life right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: _I shrunk back. "N-No problem!" I said. I really hate my life right now._

"Brat, I really hate you right now." Glare. "Huh?" Confused stare. Luffy was currently enjoying himself, why he was enjoying his little moment so much that he decided to stuff his face with food. I face-palmed. Really, must he eat? "I said I hate you." He shrugged, as if it wasn't his fault. Oh boy, he had no idea. "Damn brats... I swear, somethings wrong with this planet." I muttered to myself. I was sitting in my Emo Corner in the shitty boat, if it could even be called one in the first place. I guess if you close your eyes, and stand back 1 mile away from it, it would be misleading whether or not it's a boat. Not that I could do that. "Hey, just to let you know, I am not gonna be a pirate. In fact the first moment I see an island, I'm leaving." Luffy, being the idiot he was when he ate, completely ignored what I said. I growled in frustration. now that I think of this situation that I somehow ended up in I was kind of happy that I ate that devil's fruit, if I see land I can get there using my power so that even if Luffy doesn't land there I would still get away. I smirked. "Hey, hey!" Luffy shouted. I was snapped out of happy moment with the sight of seeing Luffy close to my face. Not liking being so close to him I quickly shoved him away. "What is it now brat?" I asked, aggravated.

He smiled. "Thanks, I knew you wanted to be a pirate all along." He said knowing-ling. My eye twitched. See what I meant! I swear It's like talking to a statue, except it moves. I told this brat for 11 years that I DID NOT want to be a pirate, how much more thick in the head can you get? Whoever invented the saying, "Idiotism has no limits, genius has limits" Please, tell me that was a joke. "KAMI! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO GET STUCK WITH THIS IDIOT OF ALL PEOPLE!" I really wanted to scream that aloud, but no, Kami is to busy to listen to me today. How do I know this? Well, I'm pretty sure that having a whirlpool, a big one at that, is a very clear sign of that. "Well, shit." Was all I could say before we were sucked into it. 'Of all the people to die with, Luffy is that person...' I thought, 'Wow, my life sucks really bad.' Not that I hate the brat, but this was an unexpected way to die.

To say that when I woke up in a very crammed space, that I was happy that I was alive, means that some people in this world really do need help. I mean yeah, I'm happy that I'm living and all, but still. The sight I saw was not one that I needed to see. Even in all this darkness I could see the face clear as daylight, which was really creepy because I couldn't even see my hands. I assume that Kami really hated me these days. The face that was not even a centimeter away from mine's was... why Luffy! 'Well, no shit sherlocks.' I thought to myself. 'Not as if I was going to see a whale.' Forced to stare at his face, I found myself become interested in his scar that he got on his face. He never really told me why he had that scar. Maybe from training? He didn't have it when he was 6 years old was what I was sure about. He sure was quiet when he slept, if only he stayed that way. I sighed. I really need to get a life. 'He's 10 years younger than me. So young to be a pirate.' He sure reminded me of my old self. All optimistic, not pessimistic like I was now. I smiled. I was glad that he couldn't see me right now, he'd probably be creeped out. 'Nah, he wouldn't think like that. He doesn't dirty his mind like other boys these days.' Good thing too. Now time to get away from this brat.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is where the REAL story starts. You know with Alvida. Some action here and there. Hopefully I made it good enough this one of my first action scenes to be honest I think that I could've done better. But this is the best that I can do, so please enjoy.

Previously:_ Good thing too. Now time to get away from this brat._

I was about to feel for a way to get out of the crammed space, when my world went spinning. Whatever the heck I was in was being... pushed? Well, I don't care about that... "Little motherfucker!" I shouted as my head hit a wooden wall. I squished my hand trying to reach the back of my head, so I could sooth it. 'Screw this.' I thought 'I'm getting out of here and going back home.' but then I had a horrible flashback.

"YOU BETTER KEEP HIM ALIVE! OR ELSE!" Garp raised his fist at me.

I shuddered. Oh dear lord no, at this rate, this brat's gonna get himself killed. You can imagine what will happen to me if that ever does. Trust me, it's around the corner, I can just see it. What the hell am I supposed to do with this kid? Maybe... if I lock him up? I mean, I'm not crazy or anything. At least that way I don't have to worry about Garp coming to kill me. No, just no. I just sounded like some maniac there. I knew I should've checked up on my doctor.

~MEANWHILE OUTSIDE~

"That's a pretty big barrel." a pink haired boy said to himself. He walked over to the ridiculously big barrel. 'Maybe I'll get on Alvida- sama's good side if I give her this.' satisfied with the thought of freedom, even if it's most likely not coming, he started to push the barrel. "So heavy!" He strained. He forced himself to keep on pushing the barrel though. "Hey, Coby. What do you think you're doing?" A tall man, asked sinisterly. He was being followed by 2 other men. Coby stopped pushing the barrel, starting to sweat at their presence. "I was just umm..." He stuttered. "OI, that's a pretty big barrel there." one of the more bigger men said to Coby. "You seem to be having a hard time," The last one said. "We'll help you." Coby walked back as they stalked towards the barrel. "W-what if a-Alvida- sama F-finds out?" he asked nervously. "She won't find out if you don't tell her, eh? Coby?" the men made it seem like a threat to the boy so he nodded. "o-Of course!" he laughed.

After the 3 men accomplished lifting up the barrel, they started to open it up. "Don't worry," the bulkest man said, while cracking his knuckles, "I'll just smash it open." poising his fist to bring a fatal blow to the poor object. Just as his fist was about to smash it open, something unexpected happened.

~BACK TO NORMAL POV.~

Stare. Snore. Stare. Snore. Stare. Snore. Stare. Sno- Screw this! I want out right now! Still currently in the crammed space... I groaned. "Nyahhh! Meat!" I stopped my thoughts. Wow, why am I not surprised. Trust it to this brat to dream of meat. "MEAT!" Luffy mumbled. My eyebrow twitched. I started busying myself with the task of finding a way out, to avoid killing this brat. I felt something hot and moist land itself on my cheek. My eyes widened. it... it could not be want I'm thinking of... I looked down at the suspect. "EWWW! GROSS! GET OFF OF ME DAMN BRAT!" I screamed. I got up immediately, breaking the wooden walls. It hurt, but that was the last thing I was thinking of. I landed a punch on Luffy's head. "OWWW!" he yelled. "BAD MEAT!" his eyes fluttered open.

'Damn stupid little brat! How dare you!' I chanted over and over in my head. I was literally on fire, the fire of my anger that is. "Eh? What's your problem old lady?" Luffy asked me. As if he had done nothing wrong. "DAMN BRAT!" I shouted. Luffy looked over my shoulder then behind himself. He scratched his head, as if solving a problem. I growled at him. "Where are we? I'm hungry~!" "Huh, that's a good question." The people around us sweat- dropped. 'Such a Bipolar woman.' was all they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ALTHOUGH IT WAS TOTALLY MY IDEA. ODA TOOK IT! Lol JK. I'm not as creative as Oda.

Previously:_ 'Such a Bipolar woman.' was all they thought._

"SO HUNGRY~!" Luffy said out loud. "Hey brat." I turned around to face 3 men. "Huh? What do you want?" I asked annoyed. They used my sacred word. They smirked. "Do you know who your dealing with? We're pirates." They said, as if I would get scared. Psh, yeah whatever. "Good for you. Now go home to light your birthday cake, brat." I said uninterested. The men sputtered at what I said. They were immediately pissed off. "La-lady! T-their the crew members of Alvida- sama. You should leave before something happens!" a pink-haired boy said. He looked at Luffy and me nervously. I shrugged, "Do I look like I care, Brat." "I'm just hungry~!" He gasped at us. "Are you crazy! It's impossible to beat Alvida! IMPOSSIBLE!" he chanted on and on. Thankfully, Luffy hit the boy on the head. "Ow! W-what was that for?" The boy clutched his head, already nursing a bruise. "Just because." Luffy told him. The 'pirates' who apparently were not happy with being ignored, decided to take action.

"Cheeky little kids." I twitched. Luffy just stared at them. "Who is a little kid?" I muttered under my breath. Taking a sword two men ran at us. The man attacking me made a slanted arch with his sword. Ducking nimbly, I shot my left hand towards the hilt of his sword. Guiding the sword away from me, I used my right fist and punched the lights out of the man. Glancing at luffy, I noted that he had already beat the other two men. "H-how did y-you..." The boy was trembling. "W-what are you!" I frowned. "What the hell do I look like? I'm a human, obviously. Although him," I jabbed my thumb towards Luffy. "Him, I'm certain is a monster."

"Hungry~! FOOD~!" Luffy shouted. Face- palming I busied myself by asking the brat questions. "So what's your name, brat?" I asked as we walked to where Luffy was currently stuffing his face. "My name's Coby." He looked away, shyly. I nodded. "Well, It would be rude if I don't give you our names. My name is Eureka D. Dias. That Idiot over there is," I got interrupted. "I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. And I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Coby looked taken aback. "P-pirate K-king! B-but that's... that means that you got to fight all the powerful people. And you will have to conquer all the oceans!" He said quickly. "Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible." Luffy hit Coby on the head again. Finally, thank god. "OW!" Coby yelled. Kids these days. It's like they have especially well- equipped vocal cords.

"B-but... you might get killed." He finally stammered out. Luffy swallowed an apple, Okay yeah it was about 10 apples you got me, "I decided long ago that I'm going to be King of the Pirates... if I have to die fighting for that, then I die. I'm the man who'll become the pirate king and I will." He said determinedly. Pretty impressive speech if you ask me. "..." There was a silence, besides Luffy munching on his apples. It seemed that those words had gotten to Coby, and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Ah~!" Luffy rubbed his bulging stomach, "Now, I'm full." He rose up to his feet, and climbed his way up the ladder. "Dia, Let's go to the Grand line." I stared up at him, he STILL thought I was his crew member, hell, he wanted to go to the Grand line already, WITH JUST TWO PEOPLE! "Ahem. First I'm not one of your Nakama, Second you're gonna need a crew." I said dryly. There was an awkward pause, lucky me, there was a crashing sound. And down came the roof it did.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? I actually put in a quote! These things are hard to find specifically, you know. Sorry for the long wait! If It was too long...


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously: There was an awkward pause, lucky me, there was a crashing sound. And down came the roof it did._

I was expecting something, well more like an object. Not some big... moving thing... the smoke was blocking, so I just saw that. A big moving form.

~A LITTLE WHILE BACK~

As soon as the coast was clear we ran out of the room, those two were monsters, especially the one wearing a strawhat. We pretended that we got knocked out, and waited for them to leave. "We have to tell Alvida! They're probably after her head!" The two men agreed with each other. Spotting a ladder they both scrambled up towards the ship's deck, where they heard Alvida threatening to hit anyone who slacked off with her club. They were blinded by the sunlight as they squeezed into the small opening, but still shouted at their captain. "Alvida-sama! There's a problem!" She stopped jeering at her crew to pay attention, barking back for being interrupted, "What is it? You're so noisy." Her glare frighted the two, but they continued with stampers, "The barrel was... " Said one, "A monster!" The other said after. Her face became agitated with their reply that made no sense. She gritted her teeth, "Huh?" The two men whimpered. They knew that facial expression all to well.

"Who's a monster?" She asked, while delivering the two an iron clubbed early birthday gift. A blond ducked with another, while one just got up the ladder and pushed the others down, he was hit flat in the face and sent flying to the sea. One down, two to go. The club then fell on top of their heads. Alvida- one, Crew mates- zero. "That's not it... two weird people came out of barrel. One's a monster." Again, the blond, "He might be a bounty hunter." That got Alvida's attention. "What?"

~PRESENT TIME~

"Making a friend like this... Eh Coby!" Whoa! It can talk! The smoke started to settle, okay, I'm really never ever gonna be a potato coach now. Coby covered his face and looked like he peed his pants. "Insert panic sounds." A fa- ahem... very big...yes Very big woman was the one who was standing before Luffy. "Mhm?" Luffy was about to move from his spot but was stopped with swords popping out from the door. 'Poor door, Poor me, Poor brat.' I thought as I watched Coby shivering in fear of the towering fa- big woman. She hefted her big club to her shoulder, I really don't blame the brat. I would be scared too, but I've met way worse than her so I don't feel fear towards her. In fact I was gracefull, she ruined that annoying awkward moment but I couldn't let her hurt the kid. I took a step forward. "Oi, I would leave the brat alone. I don't really like watching two brats at it." I said calmly. She ignored me though, and looked up towards Luffy. Big surprise, Luffy stared back.

The woman that I dubbed "big brat" smirked when she saw Luffy closely. "What that hell? You a pedofile or something?" I just said that to gain her attention. Again, I was ignored. I fumed. "Heh. You're not the pirate hunter Zoro." She observed. "Zoro?" Asked Luffy. "Oh, I see how it is... You are looking for your boyfriend then." I said in fake understanding. To make it seem as if it were real I nodded to myself. I looked at the big brat sympathy. She glared at me. Yes! Finally! "Who are you?" She glowered. "Eureka D. Dias. At your service," I bowed politely, "To help find your boyfriend of course." I threw in for fun. big brat's eyebrow twitched. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She screeched. I made a fake frown, "Dias? Are you deaf? I'm sorry if I didn't say it loud enough then." I mentally was laughing my ass off. Her expression was priceless.

"Coby! Who's the most beautiful woman in this sea?" She asked.

'Hmm, does she think that'll piss ME off? Maybe it's just to make her... less angry?' I thought.

Coby's legs were shaking. He held on one of his knees, and scratched his head with the other, "That is of course..." "Who's this fat lady?" Luffy pointed at Big brat. I burst out laughing, I knew that the brat would say something that would make Big Brat lose her control over her anger. While I was laughing everyone's jaws opened out wide. Big brat had anger twitching marks over her face. Her white hat covered her face. She had enough when she screamed, "BRAT!" I pouted, calling her fat made Luffy get on her bad side? That's NOT fair! Luffy was still pointing at her though.

She flung her iron club at Luffy, which he dodged using his devil fruit powers he jumped out of the way. Big brat's club hit the wooden floor, which was smashed open. Jumping in front of Coby and me he whispered, "Let's go!" Is that the first time I've heard him speak so quietly? No that can't be, must be Big brat smashing the wooden platform blocking out his loud voice. Yeah, that sounds better. I grabbed his hand with Coby though, and he jumped up towards a deck. She turned her head towards us, glaring. Mostly at Luffy though. Damn, my annoying skills are not good these days. "AHHH!" Coby screamed when we were up in the air.

We landed on the deck with no injury, "Hehe." Luffy smiled as he lifted his hat up. "Damn brat." I muttered, angry at him being the one that make her get pissed off. "Eh, You!" Sadly I was ignored, again. "Sigh, I guess this is what happens with him." Pirates attacked with their swords, oh wanna guess at who? If you said Luffy then I hate you, but yes... it was him. I decided that I might as well ignore that idiot's antics, since I was being ignored, so after he beat up a good 5 men I heard Luffy shout something like, "It's not fair to attack from behind" Sighing I gave in and watched.

Luffy punched a man trying to stab him and when the men was sent flying into a group in front of him, a group of men with swords were somehow behind him too. Luffy took notice though and ran, with the men on his heels. "AH~! IT'S NOT FAIR TO ATTACK WITH MORE PEOPLE!" He shouted. I face- palmed and threw my fist behind me to hit someone trying to sneak up on me in the face. It hit, and knocked the man off the ship. I congratulated myself, and glanced at Coby who was sitting and watching with fascination. I smirked sightly, brats these days. After Luffy threw himself at the group, Coby got up suddenly and went up to him, "Luffy-san, what are you?" Luffy smiled and stretched his cheek, "Me? I'm a rubber man." "Rubber man...that..." Coby trailed off. "No, no, no. Coby. Don't listen to him. He's a monster." I hoped Coby would listen to me.

"You ate the Devil's fruit right?" Alvida asked. Looks like I wasn't able to ignore somethings.

Luffy let go of his cheek, "Yeah, I ate the rubber fruit. But if you want something cool, then Dia has an awesome bird thingy."

She glanced at me, "It's a griffin..." I said, happy for the attention. She looked down at us. "Is that so. I've heard rumors about it, but I never thought it really existed. You also have some moves... are you a bounty hunter?" "No, we're Pirates."

"He means only and only him, so don't look at me." Damn, don't go around saying I'm some pirate when I'm not, brat. "Pirate?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Well, I think ten people in total sounds right... so nine more." My eyebrow twitched. When this was over I'm strangling him. "Haha." She laughed, "I see, so you are pirates. That makes us enemies, doesn't it?" Coby trembled behind Luffy while I stood near the railing. I heard Coby tell something to Luffy, it seemed that what he said fell on deaf ears but Luffy talked back. "Number one what?" Big Brat asked Coby. "Num... num... num..." Coby fisted his hands and looked up at Alvida and yelled, "Number one stinking ugly old hag!" Luffy laughed, while I bit my lips, my laughs threatening to let loose.

"TCH~!" Alvida was once more covered in angry marks. "What did you say?"

"I will join the Marines! Join and fight pirates like you!" Coby finally got balls.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Big brat demanded.

"I know! I'll...I'll do what I want! Join the Marines and...Join the Marines and... capture you!" He shouted back to her. Luffy, god, he's still laughing.

"Little Brat!" She lifted her club to smash Coby, I got ready to get to him, but I was beaten to it. Coby screamed, "Well said!" Luffy said, now in front of him. "Argh!" Alvida smashed her club into Luffy's head. I got stepped to the side, knowing what was to happen. Luffy smiled under his strawhat, "Doesn't hurt." Such a cocky Brat. Her surprised face made me smile, "What?"

Luffy punched her Club upwards and stretched his other arm so far away, 'Ouch, that's gonna hurt.' "GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!" he brought it forth and delivered a nasty punch to the fa- big woman. She screamed while she was sent falling elsewhere. Towards the sea. I'm glad I moved out of the way, Luffy would've sent her hurtling towards where I was just a few seconds ago.

~IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN~

"Ugh." A man, that was sent flying by Alvida a few minutes ago, woke up. He opened his eyes, "The sky is so blue," he said dreamy. "Huh?" Soon he knew only that something fa- big was falling towards him. That was all him remembered before he was sent under water, again.

~BACK TO THE SHIP~

Explosions were soon heard. "It's the Marines! Let's get out of here!" I shouted to Luffy once I saw the ship that was sending cannon balls at us. Luufy and Coby leaned on the railing, "Isn't that great? Why don't you go?" Luffy asked Coby. "We're pirates, We need to run!" Luffy glanced at me. Well, I wasn't going to stay here. I nodded and we jumped over the railing. "How can I... They'd arrest me before I could do that!" I saw Luffy grab Coby and cut the ropes to drop a ship into the water. I gripped the edge of the boat while I was falling. The boat landed roughly in the ocean.

"We got away somehow." Coby said to us. "That was fun! Hahahaha." Guess who. "Annoying but funny." I added in. "Um, Luffy-san. If One piece is your goal , that means you are heading toward the grand line, right?" Luffy nodded. "It's also called the graveyard of pirates." "Yeah, but I'm not a pirate now am I?" I swear I'm going to need an Emo corner soon, I was ignored once again. "Yeah, that's why I need nine more people, 10 in total." "OI! I'm NOT A PIRATE! I decline!" I shouted in Luffy's ear. "I decline."

"Huh?"

"I decline your decline." He said.

I turned red. "Idiot! That's not good enough!"

He smiled. "You're my Nakama! I trust you."

I frowned, "Fine, just for now. Once you get a better reason I'll be your Nakama whatever." I gave in. "Shisisi." He laughed turning back to Coby he asked, "That pirate hunter... What kind of guy is he?" "You mean Zoro/Big Brat's boyfriend? I heard he was captured by the Marines."

"What? He's weak then." Luffy said, ignorantly.

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" "In appearance, or in attitude? I mean, there's got to be a reason why he's the boyfriend of that thing..." I asked. "Both!" I nodded. 'Aha! Now I understand why they were together!' I thought triumphantly. "Why are you asking me this?" He asked curious. "Oi, don't tell me that you want him on "our" crew." I asked horrified. Luffy smiled, "Maybe. If he was a good guy." I sighed in relief. "You're gonna do something reckless again, aren't you." I choked on air. Luffy Laughed. "He might be a god guy!" I looked at him in pure horror. "No, no!" I cried out.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously: Luffy Laughed. "He might be a good guy!" I looked at him in pure horror. "No, no!" I cried out._

~HOURS LATER~

"Ohaha~! Such nice weather!" Luffy stretched his arms up and tilted backwards. "Neh? Dia?" His face was upside down now, it was awkward. "Yeah, too bad no sea monster came to eat you. _Then_ it would've been perfect. " I muttered darkly. He smiled innocently at me, since he was upside down he looked like he was frowning. I huffed, and went back to staring at the ocean, looking for an island to escape to. Coby was hugging his knees, and smiling at Luffy he said, "We'll reach an island with a Marine base if we stay on this course." "Ehh...Coby you're amazing." Luffy said amazed. I perked up, "How much longer?" Coby counted his fingers, "In about 15 minutes?" He guessed. I smiled, 'Finally! I can leave!' I thought happy.

"Are we really going to reach our destination?" "Of course, it's the most basic skill for those who sail." I smirked, mentally preparing to use my devil fruit power to high tail it out of the boat. "Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed like a manic, sitting on the small boat's front part thingy. "This isn't the time to be laughing, Luffy-san," Coby adjusted his glasses, "He's held there. That famous pirate hunter... Roronoa Zoro!" My smirk faltered, 'Of all the places! I land where Big Brat's boyfriend was!' I glanced at Luffy, that kid must have some gods on his side, or the god's just hate me?

"He's like a beast hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty. He slits everyone's throats. He is a demon in a human body." I laughed nervously, if he found out that I was involved in beating the crap out of his girlfriend... No, he won't find out. I started to fully laugh, sometimes I would get a lie into my head so well I myself ended up thinking it was real. "Oh, look I can already see it!" Coby looked over the boat, his hand blocking away the sunlight. I tensed, and turned to look at it as well. It was small, and I could tell it was far away, but it was there nonetheless, my freedom.

"Guri- Guri no Tsubasa*." I whispered. As fast as I could manage, I jumped into the railing and grew only my griffin wings, which were brownish/white. "Dia~!" Luffy yelled, he was about to stretch his arms and grab me, but I had jumped into the air by then. Desperately I flapped my wings, hearing the wind "swoosh" at each flap. Higher and higher, I got up as far as I could go and once I was sure I was out of Luffy's reach I scanned around for the small island. I pushed my short silver hair back out of my face, I couldn't see a thing. I needed a hair cut. Suddenly a memory popped up, and before I could stop it I felt hot burning pain. I couldn't move, and I felt the wind whipping at my clothes and face as I fell, into the ocean. 'MOVE!' I screamed at my body. My body didn't reply though, I continued falling and when I hit the surface of the sea, I felt blinding pain, before cold darkness entered my mind. I only heard one thing though, something that I buried deep within my mind, locked away in the darkest parts of my heart. "I shouldn't have saved you."

A/N: I stopped it there on purpose, if I'd gone any further than I did I would have spoiled Major parts of the story. If you aren't up to the latest episode AND manga chapter then I suggest you do catch up. Because the next chapters are going to spoil lots of things, if you are one of those people who like spoilers then go ahead and read the chapter I update next time!


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously: "I shouldn't have saved you."_

I woke up, feeling extremely dizzy, I felt a burning sensation going up my throat. Remembering the feeling from past experiences I stopped myself from vomiting. God, I hated that, so disgusting. After doing this almost all the time, I got used to stopping myself. I got up slowly, positive that I wouldn't have to swallow it back up. I vaguely remembered just _why_ I was like this. Tears threatened to fall, but I quickly locked it up, back where it should be. Once I got up from the simple looking bed, I looked around, not remembering anything. I then recalled the whole ordeal with Luffy, "Sigh, where's that Idiot?" I groaned, messaging my temples. This headache was about as worse as a hangover, at least based on the complaints from friends. I never got one, strangely enough, not that I was complaining. More Grogg for me.

"If you mean that idiot captain of ours, then he's downstairs... eating lots of food." A deep, gruff voice replied to my question. I jumped into the air, "What the hell!" I saw a green haired man drinking from a bottle, that looked suspiciously like sake. He was hugging 3 Katanas to himself, as if waiting no more like hoping, for someone to attack him. He raised an eyebrow at me, as he regarded me coolly. "Luffy told me to watch over you. So don't be scared." I could feel a smirk radiating off of the man, I settled down. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, "Oh, no. It's just that I thought you were a plant, so when I heard you talking I guess that would be a natural response." I said mocking his green hair, "Now go and surround yourself with your lost species." I continued, cooly. An angry twitch mark came on his face as his hand instinctively went for the Katana. I smirked wolfishly, "Your one to talk, grandma. I thought that you were dead, that's how old you are." He commented back.

My smirk fell apart, "Oh? Is that so?" I said, clearing my voice of my irritation. I could be a damn good actor when I wanted to, this brat was going down, "I suppose that plants can fall into that same category then?" He smirked, as if he thought _he_ was gonna win. I inwardly sighed, brats. So easy to trick, "Not if the plant is healthy. Baa- san." He acted as if he was just 6. "Oh? Then, I'll just wait till _you die._" I said coldly, knowingly. He shivered slightly, but held on. 'What a prideful brat this one is.' I deduced. "Oh, sorry. _You_ might just die before that happens." He retorted back. My eye twitched, okay screw the calm, collected way. "I've already decided to haunt you, thus you are incorrect." I threw out my last resort. Silence. He leaned back in his chair, as if trying to get away from my staring eyes. Now the man was officially creeped out.

"Dia~!" A cheerful voice interrupted my success, I sighed in defeat. The door slammed open, I quickly jumped up with the green haired man. "Ah~ Good! You're awake! So you met Zoro!" He said innocently. We shared glares with each other, electricity sparkling. It seemed as if Luffy was the only one who wasn't aware, seeing as Coby stepped back nervously. 'Wait, Luffy said Zoro didn't he?' I looked "Zoro" up and down. He wasn't that of a monster in appearance, 'So it's the personality then, eh?' I thought.

I chuckled out loud. Breaking up the stare down, releasing the killer intent. "Mah~ Dia, your so weird." Luffy said confused. I stopped, "I think you should stop being such a hypocrite." I pointed out. Zoro glanced between us and sighed. "I think I have to agree with her, Luffy." He agreed, defeated. "Really? I see." Luffy laughed, "Well, I have two Nakama now." I saw Zoro look at me horrified. And I shrugged, if I get to torment him, I'll hang with them. "Luffy..." He said, hopeful it was a joke. Sadly for him, it wasn't. "Hey wait, since when did plant guy join?" I asked, confused.


End file.
